Problem Solved
by Ciel In A Dress
Summary: Sakura wants to be with Syaoran forever. The things standing in their way have slowly disapeared, but there's one more problem to solve.


**Problem Solved**

Yet again, Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on Sakura's bed. It was almost tradition for Syaoran to sneak in through the window every night and sit with her. Sometimes they talked; sometimes they kissed. Neither Sakura's brother nor her father knew that Syaoran came into their house every night, which was lucky for Syaoran as Toya already hated him.

This night, they were laughing quietly at the memory of an argument they'd seen at their school that day, during lunch. The people involved had all apologised and become friends again, but not before a heated—and hilarious—row.

Syaoran kissed Sakura gently on the forehead, as was their custom whenever Syaoran decided that enough was enough and he should go home for the night. But this night was different. Sakura didn't think she could bear to be without him that night. So she asked him to stay. She'd always accepted that they couldn't be together 24/7 because of other commitments, such as sleeping, so she'd never asked him to stay before.

It made him happy. He smiled and kissed her on the lips, climbing into bed with her. They didn't do anything they weren't supposed to; they just embraced each other tightly as they fell asleep. Kero, temporarily forgotten, watched from his little drawer and sighed, feeling the calm and loving atmosphere. It was like a scene in a movie.

The next morning was not calm and loving. Far from it, in fact.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!?!" Sakura and Syaoran woke to Toya's astonished shout.

Sakura's father heard the noise and came running up the stairs and into Sakura's room just in time to see Sakura and Syaoran emerge from under the blankets, both rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"Sakura!" her father exclaimed. Toya was standing there shocked. And he was quickly becoming angry.

"What did you do to my sister, brat?!?" he shouted. Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura's family standing at the foot of her bed. They didn't look happy. Sakura woke up properly shortly after and tried to make sense of the raised voices around her.

"You've got it all wrong," Syaoran tried to explain, but he was cut off by Toya.

"I don't care what you've got to say. Get out of here! Now!"

Syaoran scrambled out of bed quickly, but didn't leave.

"We didn't do anything, I swear," he said, raising his hands in calm gestures, trying to keep from getting angry. He knew that losing his temper would have the worst effect and wouldn't solve anything.

"Yeah, right," Toya said disbelievingly. "Then what were you doing?" he spat.

"Toya, calm down," Sakura's father said. He then turned to Sakura and said sternly, "What were you doing?"

She sighed and shook her head, partly to deny the assumptions that were being made and partly to clear her mind of fuzziness after sleeping so soundly. "I asked him to stay with me last night," she said, looking them all in the eyes. "We didn't do anything; just slept. I promise."

Syaoran smiled at her in relief. He knew no one could deny Sakura's honesty. She was simply so innocent; it was impossible to imagine her telling a lie.

Toya was convinced, but he still wasn't happy. Her father felt the same way. "Look, Sakura, I'm okay with you being with each other. But spending nights together is just not on. Okay?" He wasn't asking if that was alright; he was making sure they understood.

Syaoran was about to nod his agreement, but he stopped when he heard Sakura's sigh. She was wringing her hands in her lap and she said softly, "Toya, could you go please?" Toya was surprised but he left her room as she requested.

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about that," she began. Syaoran suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. It seemed from Sakura's father's face that he had a notion of where this was going, too.

"I'm in love with Syaoran," she said, causing his heart to leap joyfully. He always reacted with strong feelings whenever she voiced her love for him. "And I'm sixteen years old," she continued. "I think I have the right to be with him during the night as well."

Both of the men in the room understood what she meant by that, although Syaoran was looking out the window and pretending not to listen, a blush creeping up his cheeks. This was, by far, the most embarrassing situation he'd ever gotten caught up in.

"Ah, I wondered when we'd have this discussion," Sakura's father mused. "You are the same age your mother was when I married her. Did you know?"

Sakura nodded. Her father sighed.

"I understand you want your freedom, but it was just so much of a shock to wake up this morning and see you both asleep when I only expected to see you, Sakura," he said, seemingly torn between giving his daughter the rights she deserved and keeping her safe from all harm. The couple in the room waited impatiently, worried that he might suddenly get angry and forbid them from seeing each other. It was a ridiculous idea, as he was a very reasonable man, but they couldn't help but worry. He was certainly taking his time.

"Well, the idea of you all grown up will take a bit of getting used to," he said finally. Sakura looked up happily, jumping out of bed and hugging her father tightly.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Wait," he continued. "When I say it'll take some getting used to, I mean it. Don't do this again tomorrow," he added. Syaoran turned away from the window and said thank you quietly before leaving. He was very happy but also very embarrassed. To say the least, he was in no hurry to be caught in such a situation again.

With that slight problem solved, albeit in a strange twist of events, there wasn't much keeping Syaoran and Sakura apart. Toya still wasn't particularly fond of Syaoran but it's difficult to change such deeply ingrained feelings.

So they proved their love by never being apart for too long. Nights were most definitely too long, so they spent each one together—after a week of letting Sakura's father and Toya cool down, that is.

* * *

**A/N: Why do I get the feeling that's a bad ending? Oh, well.**

**This is another addition to my CardCaptors-fanfics-so-Star-Wars-never-wins collection. ^_^ There are more to come… Review if you liked it. Or even if you didn't, a review is still nice.**


End file.
